


Sideline Stories: Sweet Dreams (Trini)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [17]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Other Legacy Rangers show up, This one's kinda an AU in an AU, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Trini is home sick from school...Cold medicine has a way of kicking a person's ass, side effects, heavy sleeping and a crazy dream. A dream about how life could have been.Takes Place After Chapter 20, not much context needed. One shot.





	Sideline Stories: Sweet Dreams (Trini)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've looked back at my original notes and thought WOW. Wild Pitch has grown and changed so much since then, and I'm glad looking back as my original concepts were SO different. Different ships, different characters, different titles. But since this is the big one year anniversary I thought it would be fun to play with the what ifs. It's a little bit of an AU in an AU of what could've been
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Being sick was the absolute freaking _worst._ Trini had come down with a pretty hefty cold that had left her bedridden. Normally her mother would be a stickler, plenty of fake attempts at being sick made the woman skeptical on how Trini was feeling. In June’s mind, if she were _really_ sick she could go to the nurses office and Mrs. Gomez could come in and pick her up. Her daughter looked like absolute death, the coughing was the worst bit of it. One day off of school wouldn’t _kill_ Trini. June made the right choice in calling both the school and Coach Repulsa personally to excuse Trini’s absence. She could barely pick her head up off of the pillow, she was in absolutely no condition to go into school this day.

All it took to knock her ass out was a good amount of cold medicine…side effects include, crazy dreaming.

 

*****

Dreams were a funny concept, her unconscious mind could literally take her _anywhere, anytime, any dimension._ Of all places she wound up right back at Angel Grove High, even in a dream she couldn’t escape the hells of high school. Great. So much for staying at home sick, well, best get this over with. At least for once she didn’t have early morning weight training with Coach Repulsa. There had to be an upside to that.

Trini entered the school like it were any other day, going to her locker expecting that Kimberly Hart would be there with two coffees. What she wasn’t anticipating was her locker being covered with insults, oh not again. This was so freaking petty, as if Rebecca Golloway had control over the school again. Nothing about her sexuality, there’s a first here. Mostly just petty insults... _Chihuahua_ small and Mexican, back at it again. Whatever. No big deal. After being thrown into a lake she could _definitely_ say that being compared to a small dog, was the least of her worries.

“Hey” Kimberly greeted her with a smile, no coffee, no kiss, no attempt to greet Trini the way she normally did. She lowered her voice, “I was thinking that tonight...maybe we could go up into the mountains”

“What like a date?” Trini smirked, dropping the d-word seemed to spook Kim, she literally turned her head to check if anyone had been standing behind her. “What?” As far as Trini was concerned, Kimberly didn’t _care_ who knew about their relationship...hell she was the one that wanted to come out in the first place.

Kimberly lowered her voice, despite the hallway being practically empty, “You know we’re keeping that on the D-L, what’s wrong with you?” She sighed, dream Kim felt like a shell compared to the Kimberly Trini was used to. “So, are you in or out? We can go after practice” So they had both still made the softball team. Trini dumbly nodded her head yes, going along with whatever Kim wanted. “Good”

Decked out in her cheerleading gettup Amanda Clark walked down the hallway with a fleet of cheerleaders behind her. Trini smiled in her direction, wanting to greet her friend, but was met with a scowl. What the fuck? Amanda then scoffed at Kimberly, “Nice hair, loser” She didn’t even bother to stop and talk to them...she only continued down the hallway as if she owned the place. Amanda Clark was head cheerleader, sure, but she was never mean.

 _Chihuahua_ that was the nickname she came up with on Trini’s first day of school...but if _Amanda_ was the one calling the shots on the cheerleading team...what happened to Rebecca Golloway? The shark of the cheerleading squad who wasn’t afraid to stab her friends in the back to get to the top.

As if on cue the smaller blonde stepped over to Kimberly and Trini making a comment of, “What a bitch” Rebecca didn’t have any cheer apparel on, was she kicked off of the team? Trini was just confused now, “Don’t take it to heart Kim”

“It’s fine” Kimberly sighed, “I deserve it” She brought a hand up to her short hair, “You guys think this is still a good look right?”

“You can rock any sort of look and still be the hottest girl at this school” Trini grabbed her text book off of her shelf to shove into her yellow backpack.

“Wow, okay Gaymez, calm it down” Rebecca laughed, glancing from Trini to Kimberly, she had no clue they were doing _something_ on the side. “We get it you have the hots for Kim” She bumped hips with Kimberly, “No homo but she’s right, you do rock it”

“Hey there’s my three favorite girls” Zack still came to school, that was a plus, he opened his arms out wide and _oh god._ Trini could throw up at the sight of Rebecca going to Zack, pulling him down by his t-shirt and kissing him. What was he _doing?_ He wasn’t supposed to be with satan incarnate. Oh _no_ tongue was getting involved. Rebecca had no qualms of showing off who belonged to her… _Zack why._ Oh his hands were all _over_ her ass. Trini brought a hand up to her mouth making a fake hurling sound to make fun of them. It got a laugh out of Kimberly at least. This wasn’t a dream, this was a freaking nightmare.

“They never come up for air” Kimberly sighed, shaking her head, “Give them five...four...three...two…” She motioned her hand in the grotesque couple’s direction.

As if on cue Rebecca pulled away from Zack, her boy toy wrapping his arms around her from behind. “We’ve got a _thing_ to do” She slowly nodded, Zack’s grin only seemed to widen. Oh. Oh _gross._ No, no, oh Zack you poor sweet child.

“We’ll catch you later Bex, Zack” Kimberly waved the two off, they were sure to try to find a new spot on campus to……..god, Zack may come to school again but he sure as hell wasn’t going to class. Nope. Nope. Trini was going to need to _burn_ that mental image out of her head. “Yeah they’re definitely off to fu-”

“Don’t even say it’ Trini rubbed her temples trying to think of quite literally _anything_ else.

The bell rang and Trini looked up to the clock, it was _supposed_ to be the start of her first period class when in reality it was...it was time for _lunch?_ Well, that was a relief, classes sucked enough as it was. Kimberly motioned her head for Trini to follow her into the cafeteria, weird. They _never_ ate in the cafeteria. The ranger gang’s spot was underneath the staircase, but who was she to question the logic of Dream Kimberly? When in doubt just roll with it. Billy, Jason and Tommy were eagerly awaiting the likes of Trini and Kimberly to join them.

There was a reason Trini hated the cafeteria, it was loud, there were too many people. The _only_ upside they had was the use of a table instead of a sad bench. Whatever. Trini reached into her bag to find that her dream mother had packed her a perfectly healthy and balanced lunch. In a dream or in reality, June Gomez never changed. Always about the health. It couldn’t hurt her to pack her some brownies? Ugh, whatever. Zack and Rebecca joined them a couple of seconds later, Zack had draped an arm around Rebecca’s shoulders and she cuddled into him more. So much for being hungry. Ugh. _Gross._

“How do I ask a girl out?” Billy asked earnestly, looking across the table to Trini. Resident Gaymez with the loving girl advice. Trini tilted her head, Billy wanted to ask a girl out? What? “I really like her and I...I don’t wanna mess this up”

Trini’s eyes shot next to him to where Jason sat, he was just eating his sandwich like any regular day. He wasn’t phased at _all_ that Billy was talking about romancing someone else. It was as if he _wasn’t_ pining over his best friend. Dear God. Trini then quickly glanced to Tommy, no, no that would be crazy. There was no way that Jason and _Tommy_ were a thing, not the way the boy in green watched Kimberly’s responses to these questions. Great.

“I know it’s really scary putting your feelings out there” Trini tried to give Dream Billy some good advice, “But the best way to do it, is to just be upfront about it”

“I say _grand gesture”_ Zack grinned, as far as everyone at this table knew he was the _only_ one with a girlfriend and thus an apparent expert on the subject. “We could make a video”

“It was effective” Rebecca patted on Zack’s chest, “Bonus points if you do it shirtless”

Billy patted his chest, there was no way his body compared to Zack Taylor’s. That boy’s abs were _sick._ “I uh-I don’t want to steal your thunder with that” He looked down to his hands and slowly nodded, thinking on what he was going to say next, “I could write her a poem, she’s really pretty and smart. That’s romantic. I could be romantic” His excitement grew as he pulled out some stickers from his bag, “I ordered these on redbubble a couple of weeks ago and they finally came in” Each and every one of them were different versions of a triceratops. Blue ones, pink ones, realistic ones, cartoonish cute ones. Billy must’ve sprung for the sale with the amount of stickers he had bought. “She wanted to decorate her laptop and I thought that these would be perfect”

“Wow, sounds like you’re picking quite a gem” Rebecca snarkily commented, only to receive an elbow in the ribs by bff Kimberly. The two girls laughing lowly at her joke. _Disgusting._ Trini never liked the way Kimberly behaved when the likes of Rebecca was around.

“...I gotta ask…” Tommy tilted his head, “Why...dinosaurs?”

“Well her grade went to the Amber Beach museum for a field trip and she brought me back a t-shirt because she knows I love triceratops too” He opened his jacket only slightly to show that underneath he was wearing an official Amber Beach museum t-shirt, royal blue with a white triceratops printed on it with the name of the museum underneath. “It’s been our thing. Oh I like her a lot”

Trini _had_ to ask, especially now knowing that this wasn’t a girl in their grade, “Who exactly are we talking about?”

“Shelby Watkins” Billy frowned, “Trini, I’ve _told_ you this before. You introduced us” His frown quickly turned upside down as he reminisced, “Tanya Sloan’s been teaching me how to interview people so when I took over hosting the podcast you set me up”

Trini had to take a moment to wrap her head around _this_ one, Billy Cranston had the hots for _Shelby Watkins._ The freshman on the softball team who worked at an ice cream shop and had an obsession over dinosaurs. Oh sweet Billy was trying to win over a girl with stickers. At least _that_ couple was cuter than the _Suckface’s,_ Trini cringed as Zack and Rebecca were now flirting over their food. This was a _public space_ people.

“You should look her dead in the eyes” Tommy tried to make eye contact with Kimberly across the table, “Get a little smolder in your eye” Now he was making _seduction eyes_ at her _girlfriend,_ “Shelby, there’s this connection between you and I. I know you can feel that too”

“Stop oh god do not finish that sentence McLovin’.” Trini snapped her fingers in front of Tommy’s face, _fuck off dude,_ “Billy just be _honest_ about your feelings okay? Don’t make this a game. You care about her right?” The boy in blue nodded enthusiastically, “Then tell her how you feel”

The bell suddenly rang and before Trini could blink the freaking cafeteria emptied out. Whoa, talk about dream whiplash. Kimberly opened up the main door and called out to Trini, “What’re you doing in here? We have to go to practice, you know it’s bad news if we’re late”

Right, practice, just like any other day, except this was bizarro world; where Amanda was an uber bitch and Rebecca couldn’t take two seconds to get off of Zack. Billy had a huge crush on Shelby and Jason didn’t seem to care...Trini only feared what she was going to run into when it came to the _softball_ team, her sisterhood.

Kimberly and Trini entered the locker room, Trini instantly scanned for anything out of the ordinary. Tanya, and Aisha were chatting it up with one another as they changed. Shelby had been busy showing off to Hayley her brand new triceratops stickers and a letter in a blue envelope. She was absolutely gushing over _Billy Cranston._ Young love, adorable really. The four of them were present and accounted for, which left Gia, Lauren, Tori and…..oh no. Emma was sitting on one of the wooden benches, Nick Russell’s little _hot chick_ bible was sitting in her lap, opened right up to the softball team’s page.

“How could he do this?” Emma’s voice cracked, as if seeing this book for the first time. Someone that she had known and trusted stabbed her in the back and wrote down _everything_ that she had done, Troy Burrows, her boy...her something from Briarwood.

“Oh _boo hoo_ Emma” That sickening voice sounded _exactly_ like Coach Repulsa. Emerging through a set of lockers was a young girl, probably about eighteen if Trini were to guess. Jet black hair tied up in a ponytail and nails as sharp as could be…. _Rita?_ “This is nothing to cry over” She grabbed the book out of Emma’s lap to read it herself, exhaling through her nose when she read it’s contents. “My, my, who would’ve guessed little Miss _Good_ all was such a _tramp?”_

Emma bit her lip, her cheeks reddening as the tears started to well up in her eyes, “I love him” Where the hell was Gia? No one, _no one,_ talked to Emma this way. Trini searched for the blonde and nothing, she wasn’t attached to her best friends hip. What was this softball team without their Queen G. “He said he loved me too, he-he does love me. I’m not-”

“Please Emma, if you’re a freak in the sheets you should own up to it” Rita’s hand gripped onto her shoulder, squeezing tightly, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, that your _boy toy_ is writing you up. Funny that he ranked you an _8_ and _me_ a _10._ Who says you can’t put a number on love?” The photographer looked up to Rita, horrified at the realization, “That’s right, Troy’s been cheating on _you_ with a _better model”_ To Rita Repulsa this felt like Christmas, “Oooh are you going to cry? Grow a _backbone_ he isn’t _worth it.”_

“Leave her alone!” If Gia wasn’t going to show up, Trini was going to step in and defend Emma from this bully. Trini shoved at Rita to push her back away from her friend, this was a dream, zero tolerance policy could be damned. Trini reeled her fist back to send a punch at Rita’s head but the younger version of her coach simply moved it out of the way. Ow, fuck, she just punched the metal locker.

Rita then used that opportunity to grab Trini’s arm behind her back and shove her into the locker. This was supposed to be _Trini’s_ dream, she should have been winning this fight by default and now her face was pressed up against the damn locker like it was _nothing._ She _really_ needed to invest in those self defense lessons. “All bark and not much bite” If _chihuahua_ was the next word to drop out of Rita’s mouth it was fucking on.

“Let her go, Rita, you’re being ridiculous” Kimberly sat down next to Emma, rubbing her back and making sure she was _okay._ Rita had just admitted that her boyfriend was having an affair without much of a care to Emma’s feelings. What a _bitch._

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Oh finally, something was right in this world. Lauren pulled Rita back by her hair, forcing her to let go of Trini. It wasn’t long before the martial artist had Rita’s back pinned up against the lockers.

Tori wasn’t too far behind Lauren on the entry. “Oh good, another fight”

It didn’t matter how threatening Lauren could look, with her eyes narrowed she wasn’t going to move an inch off of Rita, the other girl would just snicker. As if she _wanted_ to be caught in such a compromising position. “Oh Lauren, Lauren” Rita tutted, her shoulders were pinned so all she could really move was her head, she tilted it to the side, “So big and strong, acting like you _own_ this team” She leaned forward and in one surprising power move she had the audacity to _lick_ Lauren’s face. What the _fuck?_

“Wow, hey, dude. Seriously?” Tori frowned, not pleased with the way Rita literally _licked_ another human being. Lauren had to flinch….to let her go. “I’m _right_ here”

With Lauren letting go, Rita reached forward and clenched onto her red cut off hoodie, pulling her forward to hiss a, “Don’t even _think_ about trying that again if you know what’s good for you”

Kimberly caught Trini’s attention by standing up and walking to her side, murmuring a, “This is why we don’t tell anyone” They stayed in the closet because freaking Rita Repulsa was the reigning team captain. She walked around with too much power in her hands, who the hell voted for her? To Trini, this team had always belonged to Lauren...anyone else just felt wrong. Especially anyone who could make _Emma_ cry and not feel anything about it.

Trini’s teammates started to file out of the locker room for their practice. Tori checking up on Lauren as the two exited, followed by Rita closely on their tails. Trini sat down by the bench and took Emma’s hands within her own, gently, she wanted to provide the support system for her that Gia couldn’t...Gia...shit. Trini never thought she’d see the day where she actually _missed_ the blonde. “Where’s Gia?” Trini asked curiously, tilting her head, if anyone _needed_ to be here to console Emma Goodall, it was Gia Moran.

Emma wiped the tears out of her eyes, quietly thanking Trini to make an attempt to stand up to her. She shook her head, confusion laced on her face, that’s when she dropped a bomb. “Who’s Gia?” Her voice cracked at the question, the name was foreign to her…..Gia didn’t _exist._ Trini’s heart dropped into her stomach. Aisha, Tanya, Hayley, Shelby, Kimberly, Trini, Lauren, Tori, Emma….Rita...ten girls. _Fuck._

When Trini, Emma and Kimberly stepped onto the field, they were greeted by Rita Repulsa. A devilish smirk plastered onto her face, “Coach Zordon is sick with the flu, meaning _I_ am in charge” She stepped over to where a football player stood, she patted his chest and he took off the carolina blue helmet to reveal...Trini shouldn’t have even been surprised, a teenage Zedd. Italian muscle head, Rita’s _boyfriend,_ one she had been cheating on with Troy Burrows. Gross. This was just getting weirder. “As we all know, Trini here dropped the ball. I’m going to make sure that never _happens_ again”

Even in her dreams, Trini couldn’t escape that goddamn dropped ball incident. Rita had set up a simple drill. Tori would throw a ball into Trini so she could turn and make the tag as freaking linebacker Zedd would plow into her as fast and as hard as possible with the intent of knocking her down to try and force the ball out of her hand. All she had to do was to keep ahold of the ball. Great.

Hit, after hit, after hit. This would be the practice from hell. Trini cursed the sky, cursed her cold medicine, cursed the fact that she _wasn’t fucking waking up._ This was literal torture. A dream could have been anything….it _should_ have been about some alone time with Kimberly….her old cheerleading uniform may or may not be involved in said fantasy. Nope. Instead of Kimberly Hart getting her on her back, it was freaking _Zedd._

Trini landed to the ground with an oof, the football player left her in a bit of a daze. By the time she sat up, everyone else was gone...she was alone on the field. No sign of Rita, Zedd...no sign of Kimberly. Great. Fantastic. This meant she would have to go _find_ her girlfriend if she wanted any special time out in the mountains. Whatever, at least she wasn’t being rammed into anymore...Trini dusted herself off and headed in the direction of the locker room in hopes that she could find her girlfriend there.

“You can’t let her bother you” Tori’s voice filled the locker room as Trini quietly entered, oh, she was just in time to overhear a moment. “Rita...she’s...well a bitch-monster. Hey, you need to _relax._ You’re _so_ tense all the time, loosen up”

“Easy for you to say” Lauren responded, the two of them had been sitting on one of the benches, having just changed into their regular clothes after a heated practice. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“What? That Rita taunts you for...because of me? Because of _us?_ Of course that _bothers_ me, but I’m not going to let her drag us down. We’re the only gay couple in Angel Grove, I’m totally cool with that. Let them throw their stones. I _love_ you Lauren, and she’ll never understand what that actually _feels_ like. So fuck her, y’hear?” _What?_

Lauren didn’t respond right away, not vocally, oh...oh Trini did not feel comfortable listening in on this anymore. Tori and Lauren were definitely kissing on the bench. It wasn’t too long until Tori pulled away with a, “So, no one’s here...if you wanted to take advantage of the showers?”

“Someone could find us” Lauren did _not_ want to give into the daredevil’s desire to go at it in the Angel Grove locker room.

“You need to learn to live more dangerously”

“I live with an appropriate amount of danger” Lauren bit back, it was odd, Trini had really never witnessed this kind of side of Lauren...she was actively _flirting_ with _Tori Hanson._ But Tori isn’t gay? Whatever, just a dream...just a dream.

“Hey remember that time we broke into the school so we could use the pool for-” Wow talk about living dangerously.

Trini could hear Lauren sigh, “There’s nothing wrong with a _bed.”_

“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that?” Trini could think of multiple ways a bed could be _fun_ but no one was asking _her_ that question. “There’s that smile”

“....I’m still saying _no_ to the showers... it’s gross in here”

“As if I don’t have a contingency plan” Tori knew what the word _contingency_ meant? Yeah, if Trini didn’t realize this was a dream before…

A hand rested on Trini’s shoulder that nearly spooked her out of her skin. What the _hell?_ She was listening in on some quality gay content. She turned around to see a confused Kimberly standing behind her, “Where have you been? We have to go out to the mountains” She wrapped her arms around Trini’s torso, a suggestive brow raised, Lauren and Tori who? “I missed you”

“I missed you too” Trini leaned forward to kiss Kimberly, _finally_ some real action, this was what she had been waiting for. It seemed like the whole room was spinning around her, a common side effect of kissing the one and only Kimberly Hart. Months into dating and she could still make Trini’s heart thump in her chest so loudly that it was difficult to hear her own damn thoughts.  
  
When Kimberly pulled away from the kiss the two wound up in the woods, oh okay, so the room literally _was_ spinning. Fuck. Well dreaming saved on gas milage, that was a plus. Kimberly held onto Trini’s hand and led her through the woods until they reached a campfire surrounded by members of the softball and baseball team. No….no this was all too familiar.

“Ah Kimberly Hart” Tommy smiled ear to ear upon their arival, “Trini, it’s about time you two made it here. Tonight we’re going to have a _Dare Night”_ Son of a _bitch._ “Every guy is partnered up with a girl to show that there’s no hard feelings for what happened during the boys vs girls game”

Trini could _feel_ Rita Repulsa’s intense glare from across the fire, if looks could kill Trini would’ve been _so_ dead. If there was one point of her life that she didn’t want to intensely relive again it was god damn dare night.

“C’mere pink lady” Zack offered his fist to bump, picking Kimberly Hart...much to Tommy’s chagrin. Ha. Serves him right for orchestrating this dumb little game.

“I guess we captains have to stick together huh?” Tommy looked over to Rita, “You ‘n’me Repulsa”

Rita sauntered over to Tommy and ran a finger down his chest, oh she loved playing with just about _anyone_ she could get her hands on. “Oh, this’ll do just fine” Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Nope. Nope. Nope. It was hard enough watching Zack and Rebecca Golloway make out. There is no way in fucking hell did she want to see the likes of Tommy Oliver and Rita Repulsa get along to a point of….Tommy Oliver may’ve been on Trini’s shit list for his most recent behavior but he didn’t deserve _this_ kind of fate.

But wait…..if Zack picked Kimberly and Tommy settled with Rita that meant...oh _no._ Mike Fernandez, the senior boy who picked during the last round had his choice of girls to partner up with announced that he would be picking _Lauren Shiba._ His best friend’s sister. This could _not_ be happening. Trini watched with wide eyes as Tori detangled herself from Lauren’s embrace so Lauren could go stand over by Mike...fuck. Who was she going to get partnered up with now?

“Tanya….do...do you want to maybe be my partner?” Adam Park asked shyly, doing it _right_ this time around in Trini’s dream. They really did make for a cute couple.

“Emma!” Jake Holling saddled up next to Emma Goodall, draping an arm around her shoulders. He didn’t have Gia Moran to drool over so Emma quickly became his fallback. Emma smiled, politely, but internally she was dreading to spend a night with a guy who had a complete and total crush on her. “This is gonna be fun” Tommy winked, this may be his chance to finally kiss the girl of his dreams.

“Aisha?” Bridge Carson smiled in Aisha Campbell’s direction, the two seniors could partner up and be just fine.

“Tori” Cameron Watanabe offered his fist for Tori to bump it. No surprise there, those two were good friends outside of the game.

Trini watched as history repeated itself, Shelby and Riley Griffin partnered up as did Hayley Foster and Calvin Maxwell...no surprise with the babies of the team. Which only left Trini...wait. Where the _hell_ was Carlos Vallerte? Trini looked to the left and looked to the right in search of the remaining baseball player only to find…

“Guess it’s you and me” Ty Fleming. Kim’s ex-boyfriend. The guy who almost roofied her at a party and...fuck. _Fuck._ Nope. Nope. Nope.

 

*****

“No!” Trini shouted, as she sprung up from her bed, she put a hand to her chest, breathing heavy. Oh gross, she felt disgustingly sweaty from the cold medicine and the amount of blankets on her were just making her _hot_ and not in a fun way. It was just a dream. Fuck. It was just a dream none of that was real. Thank _god._

“Whoa there Butters, you’re okay” Gia Moran sitting at the foot of Trini’s bed surprised the hell out of her. Relief washed over Trini, she never had been so thrilled to see the blonde in her life, she wasn’t dreaming anymore. “Welcome to the land of the living” Gia had a bag of panera in her lap. The blonde glanced over to her teammate with a sympathetic smile, “Your girlfriend sent me on a soup run for you, I had a free period so I figured what the hell” She offered Trini the bag, “If you get me sick I’m personally going to kick your ass”

“Noted” Trini took the bag so Gia wouldn’t be holding onto it anymore. She brought a hand to her forehead, sweat, gross. Trini felt _super_ attractive right now in this moment. It was best if Kimberly _didn’t_ see her girlfriend like this. “Oh, uh. Thanks”

“Whatever, I had a free period” Gia wanted to come off as disinterested, distancing herself from the fact that she was doing Kimberly and Trini a favor by showing up...that she and Trini were _actually_ friends. “So, what was your dream about?” She asked tilting her head to the side, from the way Trini had woken up it wasn’t a fun sexy dream.

“Well…” Trini wasn’t sure how much Gia cared about anyone outside of the softball team, but whatever, “Freaking upside down world. Amanda was an uber bitch...Zack...ugh. Zack had _awful_ taste in girls to date. Remember Red’s girlfriend?” Gia nodded, “Yeah”

“Ouch”

“...Billy had a crush on Shelby…”

“Shelby? _Our_ Shelby? Baby Watkins?” Gia rested a hand on her chest, her face melting as if she had just witnessed a puppy jumping into a puddle, “Aw, how adorable”

“Yeah well, you’ll never guess who the team captain was” Gia only grinned, assuming that obviously if it _wasn’t_ Lauren that it would be her. Narcissistic much? “Rita” Trini shook her head, “God a teenage Rita was a fucking menace...what she said to Emma…” Even if it was just talking about a dream, Gia shifted how she sat, going on the defensive at the mention of her girl. “And oh my god...Lauren and _Tori_ were dating”

“Mm, Tori liking girls? That doesn’t surprise me” Gia laughed, taking a sip out of a water bottle she had brought. “So...what was dream _me_ like?”

Never one to beat around the bush, Trini sighed, looking down, “You ah, you didn’t exist”

“Oh” Gia blinked, she couldn’t let that phase her, it was only a dream after all. The blonde confidently smirked, leaning back, “Sounds more like a _nightmare_ to me”

Trini knew that she shouldn’t live in what ifs. What if she never moved away? What if the Dragons never existed and the Sandlot wasn’t destroyed? What if Kimberly never sent that photo? It was dangerous to think back on things that _could_ have been, because at the end of the day...it didn’t matter. Life, right here, right now. That was what was important.

_It was all just a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only time I'll make like a list for an authors note but okay here we go.
> 
> -Amanda and Rebecca were originally switched. When I was typing, those characters were so interchangeable that they actually did switch. Amanda was originally going to be the bitchy character while Rebecca would've ended up with Zack. Super relieved at that change. 
> 
> -Kimberly and Trini originally weren't supposed to kiss as early as chapter 5/they were supposed to get together much later. 
> 
> -Billy and Shelby were going to be a ship, I do still like the idea of the tricera-characters getting together so I may do a seperate non-wild pitch related fic for them. Much like Trini/Emma. But it didn't work out for WP. Cranscott and Tyler/Shelby ended up making more sense.
> 
> -Rita was ORIGINALLY going to be a teenager and the captain of the team instead of Lauren. It's foreshadowed a bit in chapter 4 of Wild Pitch. Zedd would have been the grandson of Zedd's pizza parlor's owner. Making him Zedd III or Z3. Making Rita the coach over Zordon was probably the best damn decision I made. A lot of her crazier personality traits went over to Karone (Power Rangers Villain: Astronema) from Briarwood 
> 
> -If Rita was a teenager that meant NO Gia. With Aisha, Tanya, Trini and Gia compared to Shelby, Kimberly, and Emma I had an imbalance of pink and yellow. Gia and Emma were both from the same season so logically I bumped Gia's character for Rita. 
> 
> -Because there was no Gia/Emma, Lauren/Tori would've been the other gay ship on the team. Lauren still would have taken Trini under her wing but the GSA would not have existed. If those characters did 80% of Samurai would've been straight. Mike/Emily is always a staple but Mia would have been with Jayden
> 
> -Rita's original punishment was a joke in the actual WP, but it was to get one of the linebackers to plow into Trini multiple times to train her not to drop the ball. That football player would've been Danny Delgado (Wild Force Black. Bull.). She decided that was too cruel and instead punished her with the sand buckets.
> 
> -And here's a big one. Ty Fleming was still going to be on the baseball team, so when the Dare Night chapter came up...he was going to end up being Trini's partner for one AWKWARD fucking evening.


End file.
